Conventionally, when a remaining energy supply, or a remaining amount of fuel in a vehicle decreases, a remaining energy supply warning system or a similar system provides a warning, and, after providing such a warning, the system cancels the warning once a gas station is set as a destination of a current travel of the vehicle. Such an example is disclosed in a patent document 1 (i.e., Japanese Patent No. 4363267).
In traveling to the gas station, when the driver is driving the vehicle within his/her “life domain,” for example, in a well-known area, or domain of everyday life of the driver within which the driver him/herself is well-acquainted and knows the whereabouts of shops and restaurants, there is very little chance of losing one's way to the destination and running out of fuel.
On the other hand, when the driver is driving the vehicle in a not-so-acquainted-with area, where he/she knows little about which way to go, the chances are greater to lose one's way and running out of fuel.
However, the remaining energy supply warning from the system is always provided for the driver at the same remaining energy supply amount regardless of in which area the driver is driving, i.e., based on the same remaining energy supply amount level wherever the vehicle is. Further, the threshold amount for providing a warning is set to have a value that detonates/triggers the warning well-before the running out of fuel, for the safety of the driver, i.e., in order not to cause the running out of fuel before reaching the gas station.
Therefore, when the warning is provided in the life domain of the driver, the warning may be bothersome for the driver in many cases.